desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Hagen
Stephanie Hagen is an American producer. Career Hagen started her career as an actress on the television series Highway to Heaven in 1984. Since then she has gone into prouding in television inclduing some series and movies. Desperate Housewives Hagen is more notable for her work as a producer for Desperate Housewives. Season 1 *Pilot (co-producer) *Anything You Can Do (co-producer) *Love is in the Air (co-producer) *Live Alone and Like It (co-producer) *Next (co-producer) *You Could Drive a Person Crazy (co-producer) *You'll Never Get Away from Me (co-producer) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (co-producer) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (co-producer) *They Asked Me Why I Believe In You (co-producer) *I Wish I Could Forget You (co-producer) *Color and Light (co-producer) *The Sun Won't Set (co-producer) *That's Good, That's Bad (co-producer) *Coming Home (co-producer) *One More Kiss (co-producer) *We're Gonna Be All Right (co-producer) *There's Something About a War (co-producer) *Thank You So Much (co-producer) *Could I Leave You? (co-producer) *I Know Things Now (co-producer) *Remember **Part 1 (co-producer) Season 3 *Listen to the Rain on the Roof (producer) *It Takes Two (producer) *A Weekend in the Country (producer) *Like It Was (producer) *Nice She Ain't (producer) *Sweetheart, I Have to Confess (producer) *Bang (producer) *Children and Art (producer) *Beautiful Girls (producer) *The Miracle Song (producer) *No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds (producer) *Not While I'm Around (producer) *Come Play Wiz Me (producer) *I Remember That (producer) *The Little Things You Do Together (producer) *My Husband, the Pig (producer) *Dress Big (producer) *Liasons (producer) *God, That's Good (producer) *Gossip (producer) *Into the Woods (producer) *What Would We Do Without You? (producer) *Getting Married Today (producer) Season 4 *Now You Know (producer) *Smiles of a Summer Night (producer) *The Game (producer) *If There's Anything I Can't Stand (producer) *Art Isn't Easy (producer) *Now I Know, Don't Be Scared (producer) *You Can't Judge A Book By Its Cover (producer) *Distant Past (producer) *Something's Coming (producer) *Welcome to Kanagawa (producer) *Sunday (producer) *In Buddy's Eyes (producer) *Hello, Little Girl (producer) *Opening Doors (producer) *Mother Said (producer) *The Gun Song (producer) *Free (producer) Season 5 *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (producer) *We're So Happy You're So Happy (producer) *Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else (producer) *Back in Business (producer) *Mirror, Mirror (producer) *There's Always a Woman (producer) *What More Do I Need? (producer) *City on Fire (producer) *Me and My Town (producer) *A Vision's Just a Vision (producer) *Home is the Place (producer) *Connect! Connect! (producer) *The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened (producer) *Mama Spent Money When She Had None (producer) *In a World Where the Kings are Employers (producer) *Crime Doesn't Pay (producer) *The Story of Lucy and Jessie (producer) *A Spark. To Spark the Dark. (producer) *Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know (producer) *Rose's Turn (producer) *Bargaining (producer) *Marry Me a Little (producer) *Everybody Says Don't (producer) *If It's Only In Your Head (producer) Season 6 *Nice is Different Than Good (producer) *Being Alive (producer) *Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover (producer) *The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues (producer) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (producer) *Don't Walk on the Grass (producer) *Careful the Things You Say (producer) *The Coffee Cup (producer) *Would I Think of Suicide? (producer) *Boom Crunch (producer) *If... (producer) *You Gotta Get a Gimmick (producer) *How About a Friendly Shrink? (producer) *The Glamorous Life (producer) *Lovely (producer) *The Chase (producer) *Chromolume No. 7 (producer) *My Two Young Men (producer) *We All Deserve to Die (producer) *Epiphany (producer) *A Little Night Music (producer) *The Ballad of Booth (producer) *I Guess This is Goodbye (producer) Season 7 *Remember Paul? (producer) *You Must Meet My Wife (producer) *Truly Content (producer) *The Thing That Counts is What's Inside (producer) *Let Me Entertain You (producer) *Excited and Scared (producer) *A Humiliating Business (producer) *Sorry Grateful (producer) *Pleasant Little Kingdom (producer) *Down the Block There's a Riot (producer) *Assassins (producer) *Where Do I Belong? (producer) *I'm Still Here (producer) *Flashback (producer) *Farewell Letter (producer) *Searching (producer) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0353456/ Category:Producers